The lost Lynch
by nour662
Summary: what happens when a the new lynch that R5 didn't know existed unties then with the wasabi worriers in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse. what happens when the new lynch has a past with Kim, grace, Kelsey, and Julie and they all share a dark secret from the others. read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Morgan's POV

Hi my name is Morgan, Morgan Lynch. I have blond hair and brown eyes. And if you're asking yes I am the sibling of R5. But here is one thing I think is stupid, R5 don't know that I exist. Well except for Rydel and Riker, my older brother and sister. They knew because they saw me being taken away by the government when I was 9. They took me for a reason. Apparently I was "skilled" when I was 9. Well they weren't wrong. When I was 9 I was both physically and mentally better than everyone. I could have graduated high school and I could have taken down a pro- wrestler because I was a 10th degree balk belt. So when the government found out they took me away. They thought I would be a good spy for them. They told me that where ever my family moved I would go and I would still go to school with them. 7 years later and here we are. Right now I live in California in a government base. I do see my parents a lot but they won't shut up of how proud they are. But the sad part is that no one else besides the government, my parents, and Rydel and Riker, and my teachers know my secret. The past 8 years have been peaceful but it all changed Monday morning.

Monday 

I, my friend / actress Laura, and Rydel were walking to class. We had all classes together and our lockers are all next to each other.

Laura – Hey guys want to go shopping today

Me- Sorry I can't I have "stuff". Maybe we can go tomorrow.

I looked at Rydel and she knew what I meant.

Laura- yeah sure

We all sat in class. Beside Laura and Rydel being in every class I have, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff in all of my classes. They were really great friends and all but Rocky was really freaking me out. He kept flirting with me and it was really weird considering that I was his sister. Riker and Rydel were looking at him in disgust because they knew what was happening. Rocky turned to them.

Rocky- What?

Riker- nothing I just don't believe that you actually like her

Rocky- hey she's beautiful

Rydel- okay?

There was a very awkward silence. But I didn't last for very long until there was a scream from upstairs. Everyone started to panic. Then the teacher got a phone call. By that time she called me up, I knew that something bad is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher- this is a code 15

My eyes widen. A code 15 meant a chemical reaction. Then it hit me. Zombies. I told the teacher to bring out my weapons. In every class they allow me to keep a weapon because they know that I am in the government. She handed me a bow and arrow. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.

Me- everyone sit down and be quiet. I need 5 other people that are brave enough to go and get the other classes in here but if it is too late for then go to a different class. The government will come here shortly and they will take you to a government base. Your question will be answered over there. And whatever you do look outside the window of the door before you open it. This is the beginning of a zombie apocalypse, now who is coming.

Laura- I am

Rydel- me to

Riker- count me in

Rocky- someone will have to protect you

Ross- I guess I am coming

I look outside.

Me- ok everyone the cars are here.

I take the bow and chatter the glass on the window. Everyone in our class left. I turn to my friends.

Me- ok we are going in pairs. Me and Rydel, Ross and Laura and Rocky your with Riker.

Rocky- wait why should we listen to you.

I looked at Riker and Rydel.

Me- I will tell you when we are not in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Wait I have something for you.

I handed each on a gun and a walkie-talkie

Me- be careful if you need help please try to tell my where you are. Try to save as much students as you can ok.

With that everyone went their separate was not knowing what lies ahead

Laura's POV

I had no idea what was going on but if a friend needed help I would be with her all the way. I was so happy that Ross was my partner he kept my safe. Morgan probably paired us up because she knew I liked Ross.

Ross- what's up with Morgan?

Laura- I have no idea. Maybe Riker and Rydel know cause' when Rocky asked why should we listen to Morgan she looked and Riker and Rydel like they knew something.

We heard a loud stream. Then the schools most popular girl ran right into us. I told her to go back to the room and leave through the window. Ross watched her as she left. I smacked his head.

Me- no checking out other girls while I am around

He just smirked at me and laughed

Ross- well someone's jealous

I prayed that my blush wasn't seeable

Me- am not

Ross- are so

We would have kept arguing but we saw Sean run towards us. Sean was Morgan's crush. We told him the same thing. After that we found no one. So we decided to go back. Everyone was there with very few people. Morgan ran up to me and whispered something into my ear.

Morgan- thanks for saving Sean

Me- no problem friends help friend out.

Morgan- ok everyone we are follow me

We followed her outside. All the cars had left. We all went to her bike.

Ross- uh Morgan how are all of us going to ride.

She pulled out her keychain and pressed a button. The bike turned into a huge limo.

Sean- that is so awesome.

Morgan- ill drive

Me- but u don't have a license

Morgan- oh well

We all hoped into a can that parked outside a forest,

Morgan- ready to see my home

We nodded she went to a tree and opened a hatch. She pressed a code and an entry opened up. We walked inside to a military base. A guy walked up to us.

Man- good morning secret agent Lynch.

Morgan- what is happening.

He explained everything to Morgan. Then we went to the grand stage to talk to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan's POV

I walk up stage. Everyone is mumbling. And I couldn't get their attention.

Me- EVERYONE QUITE!

Everyone calmed down.

Me- ok everyone. You need to be calm ok. Since now that you have saw everything I have no point in hiding it. My name is Morgan Lynch and I am a secret agent. And yes if you're asking I am the sister of R5. But right now we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. You will stay in room that you will share with others. You can never leave the base unless you're with me. You will also train in karate, archery, sword fighting and sharp shooting. Don't get bitten or you will turn into one. Don't worry if you hurt them they only will be paralyzed. Right now we are at war. Ok here are your roommates. First is Raini, Rydel, Laura, Vanessa you guys are in my room. Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, Calum and Sean. Your room is next to ours.

Morgan told everyone their rooms.

Me- and guys don't worry we have everything. We have a cafeteria, a mall and a gym. You all have chores and jobs to earn money for food and clothes. You all start out with $200 dollars. Training start tomorrow 9:00 am sharp. Have a good night.

I walked down to R5 and the others.

Me- so

Rocky- wait back up. I had a crush on my sister since the 5th grade and no one bothered to tell me that she is my sister.

Riker, Rydel, and me- sorry?

Ross- don't blame us we didn't know

Rocky- you guys just crushed my dreams

Me- get over it you big baby. Even if I wasn't your sister it will never happen.

We all laughed while Rocky pouted.

Me- anyways lets go.

*At Morgan's room*

Rydel- Morgan your room is a pent house!

Me- well duh!

Laura- luckyyyyyyy!

Raini- I know right I work for a Disney tv show and your room is bigger than my house!

Me- we should get some sleep. I have to teach classes and you guys are in those classes. Come on.

Soon after that they fell asleep.

*Next day at karate class*

Ross POV

I walked in with the guys. We went to the gym for karate. Our teacher was Morgan. What does Morgan know about karate.

Morgan-hello class I am your teacher for basically everything we are going to start out with karate.

Brody(jock)- hey hot stuff shouldn't you be doing you makeup instead of karate. I bet you 20 bucks that I can take you down sweet cheeks, I am a 3rd degree black belt after all

Me- don't talk to my sister like that before I beat u up.

Morgan- no Ross its fine. Lets see what happens. Brody come on one on one.

3…2…1 FIGHT

In less than 3 seconds Brody was on the ground groaning. Everyone burst out laughing that 3rd degree black belt got taken down by a girl.

Morgan- first of all don't call me sweet cheeks. Second of all don't underestimate me. Third of all you owe me $20. Now get up and run 20 laps.

She said dangerously and he started to run. After karate we had sharp shooting and sword fighting. Morgan was amazing with a sword and she hit a dummy right in the heart with a gun. Right know we were in archery. Morgan showed us how to do archery. First time she got a bullseye. Then what she did amazed us for life. She split the other arrow in half by shooting another arrow

All- wow!

After finished archery and went back to our rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan's POV

I sat on my bed when a microphone called for me. I ran down there.

Me- what wrong

Director- the zombies have reached Seaford. Jack is still there. The zombies have taken over California so that means you have to leave. Save jack and head to New York where they put in a defense system.

Me- yes director do I leave right now

Director- yes take the mission bags

I head off. While I was walking I got nervous. What about my family. Will they survive or not. I left to change into my mission suit. What will happen? I got awoken of my thoughts by Rydel.

Me- what's up Del

Rydel- where are you going

Me- nowhere

I cant really lie that good

Rydel- where are you going really

Me- fine I have to leave to New York

Rydel- I coming with so are the guys.

Me- fine

She went out the door and minutes later she came back with R5,A&A cast, Ryland and Sean

Me- I thought it was just the guys.

Laura- yeah it was but we are not leaving you.

Me- fine everyone grab a belt and 2 backpacks cause we are going to get other people.

The belt has 2 guns, throwing knives, swords and a water the backpack was spy gadgets, food another water bottle, gun bullets, bow and arrows, medicine and a first aid kit.

Me- ok guys did you eat and have a lot of water.

All- yep

Me- when we go out of the base we have to take a run to the limo. Then we will drive to Seaford's Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

once we arived to the Bobby Wasabi dojo we ran inside and i saw faces i never thought i would see again.

?- MORGAN

my eyes widen.

me- GUYS


End file.
